What Happens In Georgia, Stays In Georgia!
by RedneckGirl0199
Summary: This Story Has Alot of Crossovers, #1-The Dukes Of Hazzard. #2-Ghost Adventures. #3-Supernatural. #4-Twilight. And Some Of My Own Life... I Will Be Adding More Shows and Movies! Like The A-Team And Probably The Expendables. I'm Also Adding Some Dream Moments! And For Your Info I Am 15, I'm Country And I Am Apart Of This Story! Please Read And Give Some FeedBack Not Bad FB Either!
1. The Meet And Greet

'just The Good Ol' Boys Never Meanin' No Harm' Is All Zak and the guys heard as they were driving through the dark woods late at night.

"Billy are you sure this is the right way?" Jay asked nicely, looking out  
the window of the car they were riding in.

"Well this is the way the GPS said to go" Billy said as he pulled out his  
phone "Oh great I have no service, stupid AT&amp;T!"

"You know these woods are as Creepy as hell! Like WrongTurn! haha." Aaron Points out the facts with a little laugh.

"Shut up! our luck it is like wrong turn and then I'd have to die with a  
bunch of 30 something year old men that's crazy as hell." Zak said with a unfamiliar voice.

"Zak bro you need to calm down an-" Nick says as he looks at his magazine and then out the window to see a sign that says 'Welcome to Hazzard County' And in the middle of the night and to see something like that, that says welcome, meant to Nick two things one. Its a city or a town and two. A hotel, motel or Bed and Breakfast.

"Maybe we need to stop and get some motel rooms an hopefully a drink." Zak says to the guys quickly as they turned down the dirt road, all Billy wants to do is Drive real fast and make the cops chase after him for some odd reason, Jay just wants away from everyone because face it being with them all the time is like hanging with your sister or brother for seven hours a day without arguing, Nick really wants to just go back home to spend his time with his wife and daughters, Aaron just wants something like Starbucks an cell phone service like always and Zak isn't in the mood to ghost hunt,  
he isn't sure what's wrong, he just doesn't feel right, about 8 minutes  
later they came into the town after they passed a old honky tonk.

"Peaceful not much here but there's a hotel." Billy said as he stopped the  
car and stepped out while shutting the car door behind him.

"Man I'm tired, I don't care if it's peaceful!" Jay says as he stepped out of the car "I'm going to go get a room." he added as he started walking towards the hotel, they all got rooms for the night.

"I'm going to go get a drink at that bar we passed when we came into town." Zak said as he started to walk away from the group of men.

"Dude wait! I wanna go too!" Said Aaron As he ran towards Zak.

"Hey guys wait up! I think a drink or two will be a good thing at the  
moment for me!" Nick quickly Said as he started to walk towards the two men.

'Zak, Aaron And Nick walked in the old honky tonk, picked out the table in the corner to sit at and thought about what they wanted to drink when the waitress walked over and asked'

"Howdy, What can I get y'all to drink?" A medium height, Brown hair, 22 year old lady asked the men she knew they wasn't from around these parts.

"Uh yeah I'd like a Beer." Zak said as he looked down at his hands not even paying any attention to her.

"Well the only Beer we got is tap and it's Budweiser or Bud light if that's okay." The waitress said as she put her hand on Zak's Shoulder.

"Oh uh Budweiser will be fine." Zak said as he looked up at the waitress.

"Alright Sug, what about you two?" The waitress asked Nick and Aaron.

"Scotch, please." Nick said sweetly and nicely.

"Okay, and you hun?" The waitress asked again towards Aaron.

"I'll take a bud light, please." Aaron said nicely

"Okay, well I'm Daisy, I'll go get you're drinks and I'll get y'all some  
peanuts while I'm at it." Daisy said with her country twang.

"Thanks." Zak said and watched as she walked away, towards the bar where there were three guys and the bartender.

'One was Tall, had Blonde hair and was wearing light blue jeans, a blue t-shirt with a light brown cover shirt with cowboy boots, another man was shorter, had Brown hair and was wearing a blue plaid shirt, Jeans and cowboy boots, the other man was short as well, had Brown hair but you could barely see it pass the dirty yellow 'Cat' hat and was wearing a dirty sleeveless shirt, dirty blue jeans and cowboy boots, the three men started talking to the young lady then looked towards Zak, Nick and Aaron. Giving Zak the 'Who the hell are you? Look'

"Hey Zak man, I bet she's single." Aaron said laughing.

"Aaron shut up, I think those good ol' boys over there might be her  
brothers or something." Zak said as he looked towards Aaron and then back towards the bar.

"Are you afraid of them?" Nick asked as he watched Zak turn his head back towards Nick.

"No, I just don't want to get in a fight because if we did I'd probably get  
the strongest and biggest." Zak said as the waitress came over to the table.

"Here y'all are." Daisy said as she sat the drinks down "Anything else  
y'all need just holler." She added and walked away, A few minutes later the three men from over at the bar came walking over to the table Zak and the others were sitting at but the guys didn't notice them.

"Yall three ain't from around here and we sure don't like any Satan lovers around here either." The man in the blue plaid shirt said as Zak turned his head towards him.

"Who? Us? Nah we don't love satan." Aaron said before thinking.

"Mhmm well where are y'all from?" The man asked again.

"It's none of you're business." Nick said angry like.

"Now what my Cousin was trying to say was how'd y'all find Hazzard? Ain't that right Luke?" The man in the brown cover shirt said as he put his hand on his cousin Luke's shoulder.

"Well I don't care, I dislike the way he said it." Nick stood up slowly and  
faced the man so called Luke.

"And what are you gonna do about it? City boy." Said Luke as he stepped forwards towards Nick.

"This!" As Nick said that he threw his fist at Luke's face, Luke ducked and popped back up slamming his fist in Nicks gut, Zak grabbed Luke's shoulder and spun him around, then threw a punch to Luke's face, knocking Luke out.

"You shouldn't have done that." The Tall blonde boy said then grabbed Zak, threw him over the bar, in to wine glasses and beer mugs.

'Zak was getting up from the other side of the bar, brushing off glass from himself, he jumped over the bar and walked back to where the others were at, Aaron saw and threw a punch at the tall blonde then knocking him out as well as his cousin, the dirty looking man smiled real big than smacked  
Aaron with a beer mug that which broke on Aaron's head and making Aaron fall to his knees, Zak grabbed the dirty man and slung the man towards the bar, the man slammed into the bar face forward, Zak thought he had won until the Sheriff got there with his idiotic deputy."

"Freeze!" The Sheriff said as the two cousins got up "I gotcha now hehe, I love it, I love it, you duke boys are under arrest, so are you cooter! And who ever these three are"

"Now wait a minute Rossco, we didn't start this! It was them Yankees, just ask Daisy." The man so called Cooter said towards the man so called Rossco.

"Is that right Daisy? Was it these three men who started the fight?"  
The Deputy ask the waitress, knowing darn well she was gonna take up for her cousins.

"No Enos, it wasn't those men, well hell I saw it with my own eyes! It was Luke who started it." Daisy said.

"Daisy! You know damn right, Luke didn't started it!" The Tall blonde boy said towards Daisy.

"Bo! I know what I sa-" Daisy got cut off by Rossco.

"Now I don't have time for you all to argue, Enos read them their Rights."  
Rossco said.

'The Deputy Read them their rights and took them to the jail for a night,  
As Zak, Aaron and Nick looked around the Sheriff's office they noticed it was very small, there was a office door that said 'Jefferson Davis Hogg's Office' They saw a holding cell in the corner with a whole lot of boxes, the Sheriff and the Deputy took the six men down stairs to the main cells. Bo, Luke and Cooter in the cell closer to the door. Zak, Aaron and Nick was  
put in the second cell also the one with the Window with bars of course.'

"Now wait! How long are we gonna be stuck down here? Deputy?" Zak Asked like nothing happened.

"Well Mr. Bagans for you three, it will only be for the night." Deputy Enos told Zak before he walked upstairs to his office.

"Well, this wasn't what I expected." Zak said "Nick it's all you're fault."  
He added.

"Whatever." Nick said as he stood up and walked over to the door of the cell.

"What the hell has gotten in to you Nick?" Aaron ask but then he over heard the three men in the next cell.

"Damnit Luke what's wrong with you?" Bo the tall blonde said as he looked over trying to find the keys that's Usually on a hook next to the cells.

"Shut up Bo." Luke said as he sat down in the corner of the cell.

"Luke, Bo has a point, you have been acting very strange." Cooter told his buddy although he wasn't listening.

"No I haven't!" Luke yelled as he jumped up, Zak and the others jumped as they heard him yell "You two just need to keep yalls mouth shut." Luke added.

"Whoa! you need to calm down, they didn't mean anything by it." Zak said through the Bars of the cell.

"Look here Bagans, stay out of this or I will kick your Ass!" Luke turns  
around and stares Zak down.

"Luke, Stop! He was just trying to help." Bo, Luke's cousin said as he put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

'Luke's eyes turned Black Giving Zak cold chills, Zak step back and walked back in to Aaron and Nick, as the fear came over Zak And Aaron than Nick coughed, making Zak And Aaron turn around to see Nicks eyes black.'

"What the hell!" Zak yelled but then stopped as he heard foot steps running down the stairs, Zak looked over to the staircase to see two figures one very tall and the other a little shorter than the other dude.

"Jared Padalecki? Jensen Ackles? What ar-" Aaron gets cut off my Jensen.

"Duck! Now!" Jensen yelled as Aaron and Zak Ducked, he shot Nick not to kill him but just to remove the demon from his body, Nicks eyes flashed back to the normal eyes then Nick fell to the ground, Jared ran to the other men and unlocked the cell, splashing Luke with holy water which making the demon inside of Luke, smoke out. Black smoke went everywhere,  
Luke's body fell backwards in to bricks of the old cell.

"What the hell is going on? What the hell just happened to Luke!?" Cooter  
asked.

"Along story! But trust me everything's gonna be alright." Jared clamed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aaron asked, Big Steppin out of the cell.

"Believe it or not we got transferred from Los Angeles to Here." Jensen  
Explained then Jared Spoke up.

"Through time and somehow fiction, you guys did too." Jared Picked up the phone trying to call someone to come an help but couldn't call as the power  
went out.

"So what that means we are stuck in The Dukes Of Hazzard?" Zak Asked Jared Knowing darn well Jensen was to stupid to answer the question.

"Whoa whoa! Hey now, what do you mean stuck in 'The Dukes Of Hazzard?' And why did my cousin just had Black Smoke coming out from his body?" Bo asked Shocked and then looked over towards the men in black.

"Uh you're actually not real, as in man kind doesn't know you exist, wait what year is this?" Jensen asked Cooter and Bo.

"It's 2015, why?" Cooter told Jensen.

"Wait a damn minute, shouldn't it be 1970 something?" Asked a Shocked Jensen Ackles.

"Wait, Do you think we are the hicks off of the television? Uh what's their  
names?" Bo asked Cooter what their names was.

"John Schneider, Tom Wopat and Ben Jones!" Cooter managed to get it out.

"Yeah that's them! Now look here we ain't those Guys, we'r-" Bo gets cut off.

"So who's the president?" Jensen asked again another stupid question.

"President Obama? You know the colored dude." Cooter said wide eyed and bushy tail.

"Wow racist." Jensen Laughed.

"Actually not really see if we had said the 'N' Word that would be racist or The 'C' Word, It'd been racist which we are not, we just dislike Obama." Bo explained

"Oh oh And we dislike Oprah, since she thinks she's better than everyone else" Cooter managed to blurt out before Nick And Luke started to come to.

"Uhh what the hell just happened?" Luke and Nick Asked at the same time.

"Well, you got possessed! And you well we're not very sure about you Nick." Jared Said as he pointed towards them.

"Wow possessed? Again? Damn it! We better get to the farm to tell the  
others." Luke said shocking The Others.

'They all ran out of the sheriff's office, Bo and Luke ran to the impound Lot to get the General Lee aka a Orange 1969 Dodge Charger with the doors welled shut. Zak, Aaron and Nick ran over to the hotel to get Billy and Jay but they were not there, there was a struggle plainly to see so they ran out to the car to follow the others."

* * *

"After 30-40 minutes they got to the farm and they were greeted by some people you would not expect.'

"Bo! Luke! You guys okay?" Jo, Daisy, Jesse, Sam and Dean ran out side to see their cousins and nephews.

"Yeah we're fine but what is going on? I thought you closed the gates of hell?" Luke said rubbing his head.

"We thought so to, I see you found the Ghost Adventures Crew and the fake Winchesters." Sam smirked while saying it.

"Okay? So this is weird." Jensen managed to get out as Dean spoke up.

"It's like looking in a mirror! But just a mirror that makes you look old." Dean comment and pissing off Jensen.

"Whoa! Before y'all get in a fight, we need to find out what's going on  
before we get hurt." Jesse told the boys then added "Yall come on in and we will Start making a plan."

"Uh wait, wasn't there five of you?" Dean Asked as he pointed towards them.

"Yeah where's Billy? And Jay?" Jo asked nicely.

"We don't know, we went to the hotel where the guys were at but the rooms were a mess and the guys were no where to be seen." Zak said through a worried voice.

"Who would have gotten them?" Sam Asked Jesse.

"I might know." Jesse said as he walked over to get His laptop.

"Ha Jesse Duke has a laptop? That's hilarious!" Jensen Laughed loudly as Zak elbow him in the side "Oww!" Jensen hollered.

"I see some people just didn't care to teach their kids manners." Jesse looked wide eye towards Jensen and the guys.

"Well uncle Jesse who do you think done it?" Cooter said.

"Cooter I ain't your uncle Jesse and there were two young hunters last week that went messing." Jesse said towards Cooter than looked over towards Sam and Dean, which he gave them the 'Demon got them' Look.

"Uncle Jesse who are these hunters?" Daisy ask as she sat down a cup of coffee beside Jesse.

"Let me see, i could probably find them if they have any criminal record of any kind." Sam said as he reached in to his army backpack that his father once used.

"Criminal record? does everyone in Georgia have a criminal record?" Nick asked not knowing really what to say around hunters.

'Sam looked at Bo then back to the three ghost hunters and their friends' "Mostly" Sam and Bo said while smirking.

"Remind me to get the heck out of here as soon as possible." Jensen whispered to Aaron, making Aaron laugh a little.

"What are you idiots laughing about?" Jared asked as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the cabinet.

"Nothing!" Aaron said smiling like a Fool.

"Sammy! Have you found anything on them yet?" Dean asked Sam as he walked over to the dining room table.

"No i can't find hide nor hair of them, no one has been reported messing in the last two months and are you sure they were missing Uncle Jesse?" Sam said as he closed his laptop softly.

"Yes! i might be old but I'm not dumb nor deaf Sam." Jesse said towards Sam.

"Well what were their names? ?" Zak asked Jesse as Zak stood up from his seat.

"Their names are Courtney and Savannah Hamilton, They are sisters, Courtney is 22 and Savannah is 15, they are from a town up in the north east Georgia  
mountains." Jesse told Zak and the guys quickly.

"We must find them now! they are someone's Kid's." Zak said then looked towards Nick, Jared, Jensen and Aaron then making Nick, Jared and Jensen look down "C'mon! how would you feel if you're kid's were missing? and hurt? or taken by God knows what?! i might be someone that doesn't have a family but i am not gonna let someone else's kid's get hurt got that?" He added.

"But where would they be?" Aaron asked.

"Hmm, there's only one place they maybe at and if they are there, you're friend's are probably there as well." Dean and Luke said to Aaron and The Others.

"But who took them?" Zak asked.


	2. Blood Mixed With The Georgia Clay

"Let us go! you Sorry S.O.B!" A tall, short black hair, blue eyed girl said towards a medium height lady with long brownish, blackish hair and black eyes.

"Calm down Savannah, I thought we could be best friend's, I tell you about every man I have killed and you tell me you're crushes then I kill them haha" The Black eyed woman told the young girl.

"Sicko! And Shut The Heck Up Ruby! As soon as I get lose I'm gonna kick you're head off you're shoulder's!" Savannah Yelled.

"Savannah! Stop! She's not gonna shut up, she is a demon! They don't shut up." Courtney told her little sister.

"You both need to keep you're mouths shut." Ruby said loudly.

"How about this, you let us go and we won't kill you." Savannah Said trying to bribe her way out.

"No see I need you girls, well I really only need you Savannah." Ruby said as two of her demon Goons came in dragging two guys, one with shaggy brown hair and sorta tall. The other one was short and had short hair that which was spiked like a mohawk. "Billy Tolley and Jason Wasley or Jay Wasley as everyone else knows you by, Welcome Boys. Now girls play nice." She added as her goons tied the two men up with ropes around their wrist which made them hang then walked out of the room while her two goons Locked the door behind them, The girls, Jay and Billy was stuck in a dark, very very dark room which only had one Window and One door.

"What the hell just happened?" Billy asked.

"You were kidnapped by demons which probably only wants yalls Souls or you're bodies to use for meat Suits." Savannah said sorta mean like.

"Who are you two? And why are you here?" Jay Asked Savannah and her older sister.

"I'm Courtney and that's my little sister Savannah." Courtney said.

"And the reason we are here is because I'm suppose to be powerful or something like that, I don't really pay attention to demons." Savannah Told the two men.

"Well I wonder why they want us then." Bill said towards Jay.

"No clue Bro." Jay told Billy as the one girl got untied.

"Really? Demons are so stupid! Ropes does not keep me tied." Savannah Said quietly as she drop the ropes slowly.

"Good God untie me Boo." Courtney said quickly.

"What's the magic word?" Savannah Asked while laughing.

"Untie me now bitch." Courtney said to her little sister.

"Fine, Jerk." Savannah mumbled as she untied her Sister.

"Why does it seem like I have heard that saying before?" Jay Asked.

"Supernatural maybe?" Billy asked.

"Yeah that's probably it." Jay manage to get out before Savannah cut the rope that was holding him up by his wrists, making him Fall to the ground "Ow!" He added.

"Oops, sorry." Savannah said nicely to Jay.

"I don't think she meant that Jay." Billy said as Courtney cut him Down.

"C'mon let's go, before the demons come back" Savannah said as she opened the door Quietly then sneaking out slowly.

'They ran out of the old coffin works where they were hidden at, they stopped and then the girls told the guys to run through the woods to their right and the girls would make a scene were the guys could go and get help, well the plan would have worked but the demons caught them, Savannah started to move to get out of the demon's grip. Savannah loosen his grip then ran quickly through the woods giving a sence to let Courtney get loose, Courtney ran to a truck and took off to get help.'

* * *

*in and out of the woods*

"Get Back Here You Little Bitch!" Said one of the demons.

'Savannah kept running and didn't pay attention to the demons, after alittle while they lost her so Savannah ran and ran until she found a road, she walked down the road to town hoping someone could help but she didn't see anyone. Courtney kept driving looking for help as well she came in to town to see her little sister sitting on the curb, she got out and walked over and sat down next to her little sister.'

"Hey where is everyone?" Courtney asked.

"They were taken to China. See!" Savannah said and showed her Sister a paper from the local market that was just written last night when everyone was taken.

"So what now? Billy and Jay are still in trouble." Courtney said as she looked towards a old garage.

"Well we're still In trouble as well but if the demons know everyone else is gone, they'll know it will just be us and they know we Will not leave Billy and Jay behind." Savannah Told her Sister as she stood up "Hand me the keys, please." She added.

"Uh okay why?" Courtney asked as she pulled the truck keys out of her pocket and gave them to her little sister.

"I'm going back to get them, you stay here." Savannah told Courtney as she walked to the truck.

"You're not going alone! remember what happened last time you went alone? You got tooken!" Courtney yelled.

"Shut up Courky." Savannah Told her Sister.

"Savannah, it's too dangerous." Courtney yelled.

"Shh do you want the demons to hear you?" Savannah asked.

"Well if you're gonna go after them, why don't we just bring them here?" Courtney kept yelling and punched the truck.

'What the girls didn't know was over in the old garage was Cooter, Jensen and Aaron. Getting stuff to use to get Jay and Billy back, Aaron looked out side to see the girls, Aaron hollered to Jensen and Cooter to come and look, well they did but Cooter Called on the CB to tell the others but what they didn't know that the demons were listening in on them, so after Cooter got off the CB he told Aaron and Jensen to "come on" as he walked towards the exit.'

"Okay." Aaron and Jensen replied, as then they walked over to the girls.

"Courtney and Savannah Hamilton?" Cooter asked as the girls looked up from a map Savannah found.

"Yes?" Courtney asked Cooter.

"Who wants to know?" Savannah Asked then looked at the other two guys behind Cooter "Aaron Goodwin? Jensen Ackles? I'm Savannah." She added.

"Yeah, wait you're Savannah? Savannah Hamilton? Hey, Jensen doesn't she look like Zak?" Aaron asked.

"Damn she does." Jensen replied.

"Enough chatting! We need to get back to the farm where Jesse can figure out what we need to do next." Cooter said as Jensen and Aaron hopped in the back of the truck while the girls sat up front with Cooter and after alittle while they arrive at the farm to be greeted by Zak, Sam and Bo.

* * *

*back at the farm*

"Are you girls okay?" Sam Asked.

"Uh yeah." Savannah Said awkwardly.

"By any chance were there two men with you girls where y'all were held captive?" Zak Asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Courtney said.

"Now what?" Aaron asked.

"Strangely I have a plan." Savannah Said.

"And it is?" Dean Asked.

"We will show you where they are then." Savannah managed to get out shyly.

"No way. You're not getting hurt if something goes down." Aaron told the girl, suddenly Nick spoke up.

"I don't even know why I agreed to come on a investigation with you two." Nick said "This is why I left the Ghost Adventures Crew, where I wouldn't have to deal with you two getting me in deeper shit." He added.

"You know something, ever since the 8 season of Ghost Adventures you've been acting like you're better than us and I'm beginning to realize how you really act." Zak told Nick.

"And what does that mean?" Nick said towards Zak getting angry.

"You've." Zak said.

"Mr. Bagans?" Savannah said.

"Been Acting." Zak says again.

"Zak bro, please don't get in a fight again." Aaron said.

"Like A Damn." Zak keeps going.

"Hey hey hey now, I don't feel like breaking up a fight." Dean said.

"BITCH!" Zak yelled.

"That's It!" Nick screamed and then started Fist Fighting with Zak, Zak fell to the ground and Nick started kicking him.

"Stop! stop! Please just stop!" Savannah Yelled making Zak And Nick stop for a moment when Zak started to think.

Zak's P.O.V

'Damn I hate Nick he's a Damn ass I'm about to throw him across this dang farm house uh! Ow that hurt! Great now I'm dirty an- wait what's that noise? Is that? It's Savannah she actually cares? I should stop fighting this makes no sence! Oww again with the punching!'

"Get Off Of Me You Fag!" Zak yelled, Nick stopped punching Zak and got up, Zak did as well. "I'm Sorry Savannah, that was childish of me and I should not have done that, I shouldn't let things get to me like that and I am very sorry you and everyone else saw that." He added then walked out, making everyone wonder.

"Okay? Am I the only one that thinks something is up with Zak?" Jensen asked.

"No, there's totally something up in his mind." Jared said.

"Hmm it seems like when Savannah said Stop, a switch flipped in his mind." Sam said.

"So what? Does Zak have a connection with Savannah or something like that?" Aaron asked.

"Uh maybe, sence he's never had children he feels like Savannah is as close as he is gonna get to have a child of his own, even though Savannah is 15 plus is way to muture to be a 15 year old and well very very tall." Sam said.

"Uh Hello! I'm right here ya know! I Never left!" Savannah hollored as everyone turned around.

"Yeah sorry we just uh looked over you." Jared said looking towards Savannah.

"Oh ha ha ha! You're like the only one taller than me!" Savannah Told Jared.

"Mostly." Jared said.

"Anyways I'll be back in a minute." Savannah Said.

* * *

'She walked outside to look for Zak but yet she didn't see him, so she walked out through the woods and found this clearing, where there was this huge boulder in the middle of the clearing which had a torn up shirt that Zak once wore, she walked to the Boulder and picked up the shirt, she heard a noise behind her and turned around to see a huge Wolf like dog, it growled and creepped up on her slowly. She thought about yelling for help but she couldn't, she tried to run but the wolf knocked her down. Savannah was laying on her back because of the wolf when suddenly she heard someone else or something else, another wolf dragged the White wolf that had knocked Savannah down, off her. Growling and biting, the black wolf finally made the White wolf run off. A bright light came from around the black wolf, making Savannah alittle blind. Savannah heard A familiar voice, it was Zak's voice so Savannah opened her eyes and Zak stood shirtless right in front of her.'

"Savannah are you okay? That wolf, he didn't hurt you did he?" Zak Asked Savannah worried.

"Uh no, just a scratch th-that's all, what just happened?" Savannah said then asked Zak, as Zak bent down to clean the cut and blood that was on Savannah's forehead.

"It's a long story Savannah bu-" Zak got cut off by Savannah.

"Wait wait! You're a a Wolf! Not just a Wolf a werewolf on top of it!" Savannah said backing up close to the Boulder.

"Savannah, I'm not gonna hurt you." Zak said slowly.

"No but I might." Nick said as Zak and Savannah looked towards him, nicks eyes were black.

"You are not gonna hurt her!" Zak yelled at Nick.

"I'm tired of the demons!" Savannah pulled out her throwing knives and threw them at him but he blocked them somehow *Demon Powers lol* "Oh heck no." She added.

'He turned the knives back around that they went straight towards Savannah, she missed all of them besides one. The one went straight Between Savannah's left Shoulder Blade and her Heart, missing a main artery but still making enough pain and force to knock her off her feet.'

"Now it's just me and you Zachary." Nick said quickly.

"What do you want from me?" Zak Asked.

"You're Soul! And I want you to fear me as well." Nick said with a deep voice which gave Zak Chills down his spine.

"Why should I fear you? You're nothing and my soul will never be yours! I should have realized you were a demon." Zak exclaim.

"I'm more powerful than you, you're way to weak to fight me!" Nick yelled.

"But I'm Not." A average height man with dirty Blonde hair and Yellow like eyes said from behind Nick.

"And say who may you be?" Nick asked as he turned around.

"Jasper Whitlock also known as you're worse nightmare." Said Jasper with a deep southern accent, Jasper ran towards Nick knocking him down as Jasper pulled out a blade that could banish any demon back to hell but before Jasper could do anything with the blade, Nick vanished.

"Son Of A Bitch!" Jasper mumbled to himself.

"Where the hell did he go?" Zak Asked.

"I don't know." Jasper said as he looked around to see Savannah lying down and bleeding out, Jasper ran over to Savannah to take a look at the wound but he new he had to get help quickly so he picked Savannah up and told Zak "Go to the farm and tell the others I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Wait! No one is in town, they all got transferred." Zak managed to get out.

"Not everyone, a doctor named Carlisle stayed trust me."Jasper said as he started walking away to take her to the hospital.

* * *

'Zak Thought about how he should explain this to the others, they might just think he's insane and they still have to save Billy and Jay from the other demons. Zak stopped thinking and finally started back towards the farm, as he got there. something didn't seem right Zak walked to the home to only see Jesse, Daisy, Joe, Aaron, Jensen And Jared.'

"Hey! Where is everyone?" Zak Asked.

"The boys took Courtney to Dr. Carlisle." Jesse said.

"Wait, where's Savannah?" Jared Asked.

"She was taken to the hospital as well." Zak told them.

"What? who took her?" Aaron asked Zak worried.

"Some guy, his name was Jasper." Zak told the others.

"Jasper? Jasper Whitlock?" Daisy asked Zak.

"Yes?" Zak said.

"Okay she's in good hands then, but what happened?" Joe asked.

"Well Turns out Nick, was a demon and he wanted to harm Savannah, Savannah grabbed her throwing knives, Nick made them turn around and Savannah got hit by one." Zak told them.

"Where did she get hit by one?" Jensen asked.

"Between the left arm and the heart." Zak said sadly.

"Hopefully It didn't Hit a main artery." Jared said.

"I'll call Emmett and ask him how her and her Sister is." Jesse said as he picked up the phone.

"Wait what's wrong with Courtney?" Zak Asked.

"She's changing." Daisy said.

"Changing? In to?" Zak Asked again.

"Vampire." Joe told him.

"A vampire? Yeah those things aren't real." Zak said slowly.

"Really? Just wow! I mean how stupid are you?" Daisy asked sorta mean like.

"It doesn't matter how stupid he is, you can't fix stupid anyways." Joe joked around.

"Umm can I go check on the girls?" Zak Asked Jesse nicely and awkwardly.

"Well yeah, Daisy. Joe. Take Mr. Bagans to the hospital to check on the girls." Jesse told the girls.

"Okay! C'mon Zachary." Joe said as she walked out of the farm house.

'They got in a topless white jeep. they left the farm and drove to the hospital, Zak jumped out of the back of the jeep and ran in. Zak ran in to the boys, the boys had bad news all over their faces, Sam was no where in sight neither was Luke. There was a moment of silence til Zak spoke up.'

"Where's the girls? Are they -okay?" Zak Asked.

"Mr. Bagans, they might not make it. I give them under twenty four hours." A very pale man dressed like a doctor with a Name tag that said 'Carlisle' told Zak.

"Oh." Zak said sadly.

"Carlisle? Please! You have to help them." Bo asked, mostly pleading.

"Bo, calm down. Is there anything we can do Carlisle?" Dean Asked nicely for once.

"Well there's nothing you can do boys, the only way to help the girls is to let Courtney turn in to a full vampire and to get Savannah more red blood cells." Carlisle says to the boys.

"What type?" Zak Asked.

"Type A-Positive." Carlisle told Zak.

'Zak started to get a idea, probably wasn't the best one he has ever had but he didn't care his heart was too big to care. He managed to get Carlisle to agree with it, him and Carlisle started to walk back in to the Emergency room.'


	3. The Fandoms Are Alive!

'3:00 am, Zak just gave blood to a girl he didn't know to well. Courtney has been slowly changing in to a vampire and Savannah is still asleep, after the blood transfusion Savannah and Zak was weak of course Savannah doesn't know that Zak gave her blood.'

"Mr. Bagans?" Said Carlisle as he knocked on Zak's Hospital room door.

"Uh Yes? Come in." Zak Says as he starts putting on a shirt that says The Southern Spirits Crew.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle Asked.

"Fine, not really any different." Zak told the doctor.

"Are you sure? You did give a lot of blood to a girl you barely even know." Carlisle said.

"Yes and yes I know I barely know her but I have a question, if I have werewolf blood doesn't that mean she'll become a Werewolf also?" Zak Asked.

"Werewolf blood? Uh well I mean if you want to talk fiction then yes but if you want to talk Normal then it shouldn't." Carlisle told Zak as he started checking Zak's blood Readings.

"You sounded like you don't believe that I'm a werewolf." Zak said getting alittle upset.

"Actually Mr. Bagans I don't believe you could be a werewolf, Im a vampire and I deal with a lot of Werewolves but when I look at you, you're just very weak." Said Carlisle as he started to walk towards the door.

"Wait a Damn minute doc! I'm not weak! I don't care if you are a vampire! You can keep you're SmartAss Mouth shut!" Zak yelled.

"I didn't mean anything by it Mr. Bagans." Carlisle said as he finally walked out.

"I better go check on Savannah and Courtney." Zak said to himself as he walked out of the room and walked down the hall, to find himself at Savannah's hospital room and he over heard Courtney and Savannah talking.

"So like you're a werewolf now?" Courtney asked her little sister.

"Uh Yes, I mean it's nothing bad, but hell your a vampire so!" Savannah told her Sister.

"Yeah I'm still shocked about that!" Courtney blurted out.

"My dear sister, you're as Stupid as a demon." Savannah Said with a smile on her face.

"Really? Your gonna go there?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah got a problem with it?" Savannah asked with sarcasm like always.

"No..." Courtney Sighed loudly.

"Well, let Zak in because I'm tired of him being nosy outside the door." Savannah Joked around but was also serious as Courtney opened the door.

"Oh I guess you girls are okay." Zak Said nicely as he walked in the hospital room.

"Yea-" Savannah got cut off because of a Long red haired, 20 year-old, that was wearing black clothing and a denim vest, he slung open the door.

"Savannah! Thank God your okay!" The Long red haired Said as he ran to her and hugged her.

"You must her Boyfriend?." Zak Said awkwardly.

"Yes, names Jacob." Jacob told Zak sorta nicely.

"Well I'm glad to see you Baby, I got to tell you something." Savannah Said as she grabbed Jacob hand and dragged him towards the hall of the hospital.

"What is is?" Jacob asked he's Sister.

"Well. I'm a werewolf now And Courtney is a vampire." Savannah said knowing darn well he wasn't gonna believe her.

"Awesome!" Jacob said shocking Savannah.

"I guess." Savannah Sighed.

"So Jacob, did you bring Vinnie With you or is he still at our parents house?" Courtney asked Jacob about Savannah And Jacob's Dog.

"Oh he should have been right behind me, I brought him with Me" Jacob explained.

"Well he's probably not that far behind, wait! How did you get here!?" Savannah asked.

"Well this book." Jacob said as he pulled a book out of his back pocket, that said the words 'The Book Of Light' then he said "When I opened it, it flashed me and Vinnie close to yalls location." He explained some more.

"Wait! The book of light? Where did you find this?" Savannah asked hyper like.

"Well I went to yalls house to give you your keys because you left them at my place by accident and no one was home so I unlocked the door and I was gonna leave them there inside but! There was this book in the middle of the floor, it had a note on it saying "To: Savannah and Courtney." so I picked it up and opened it then a minute later I was in Hazzard, so I thought I should look for people at the sheriff's office but no one was there, then I saw that Aaron Goodwin dude walking in to the hospital! So I followed him!" Jacob explained.

"Well thank God you did!" Savannah said Vinnie came running in to the hospital room.

"Umm yeah I don't think animals are aloud in here, Just saying but cute dog though." Zak said awkwardly.

"Well let's get the hell out of this hospital!" Jacob said loudly

"Baby we will when Doc Says we can." Savannah said when Carlisle walked in "Nevermind I guess we could ask him when we can leave."

"Hey Doc when can we leave? Cause I'm getting hungry!" Courtney said as she put her arm around Carlisle's neck.

"Well you can leave anytime but you have to stay in Hazzard." Dr. Carlisle Explained.

"Well okay Imma call Jesse to see if they got pie at the farm." Courtney says while she walks over to the hospital's phone.

"Wait thought you were a vampire? Why the hell do you want pie?" Savannah asked her older sister.

"Hey! Pie is good even if your a Supernatural Creature." Carlisle said as he walked out "I'll get the forums, but Someone's gonna have to come get y'all."

(*Sorry if that wasn't good enough line...just started writing again*)

"Okay. So pie is good anytime I'm guessing." Savannah 'being a smartass' said as she got ready.

*At The Farm House*

"The girls don't know yet, Bobby are you sure we should tell'em?" Jesse Asked the man that's on the other side of the phone.

"You know damn right, that if we don't tell them Dean and his big mouth will! Look Jesse We''ll be in Hazzard in about an hour." Bobby Said as he hung up the phone.

"And I wonder where Sam and Dean gets their Attitude." Jesse Mumbled under his breath.

"Umm Jesse? Who was that?" Jensen Asked.

"Son, that was Bobby Singer. He's Sam and Dean's other uncle." Jesse Said as the girls walked in.

"Hey! Jesse! Got any pie? I'm starving." Courtney Asked Jesse nicely. (In Courtney's language it was nicely. Lol)

"Yes Courtney, it's in the fridge." He told her.

"How are you girls Doing?" Jared asked as he sat down next to Jensen.

"I'm okay! But Courtney seems a little silly." Savannah Said as she joked.

"I'm okay as well just hungry." Courtney Told Jared as she starts to glare towards Savannah.

"So anyways...wait what's that smell? *Starts sniffing* is that? That's old spice! But wait! Who wears old spice?" Savannah Said as she looked around the room.

"Uh the only person that wears old spice is-" Jesse gets cut off by a white short haired man, wearing a light colored duster and snake-skin cowboy boots.

"The man who wears old spice is me and my name is John H. Smith." The man Told Savannah, Savannah quickly jumped up.

"John Hannibal Smith, if I live and breathe!" Savannah Said as she walked over, put out her hand "It's a pleasure!" She Added.

"You must Bruce's Daughters, Savannah and Courtney." Hannibal Said "I don't know if yall know this but I'm Bruce's Half Brother."

"Wait What? so your our uncle?" Courtney asked "How is this possible!?"

"Yes girls and it's possible, because we have the same dad different mom." Hannibal explained "I just took my mother's maiden name instead of the Hamilton name."

"Wait why!?" Jacob asked.

"Because, I didn't want anyone to know that I had family still alive anywhere." Hannibal explained. "I didn't want any of my family getting hurt." he added.

"Uh is there anything else we need to know? please tell us now if there is, we have to go save Billy and Jay before they become Nicks Bitches." Savannah Told Hannibal as she sat down on the old wooden dinning chair.

"I guess yall need to know alot of the things but Bo and the boys need to hear about it too." Hannibal told the girls "Bo, Luke, Sam, Dean! please come in here if yall don't mind, i have something to tell yall now."

"Yes sir?" the boys said quickly as they walked into the room.

"Since yall all need to know this." Hannibal said "Boys *Clears Throat* You know Jesse, Jesse's Brother (Bo, Luke And Daisy's Grandfather) and Bobby are John's mother's half brothers? well they are also J. Hamilton's Half brothers, J. And John's mother are siblings." Hannibal Told the boys.

"So dad is related to Savannah and Courtney's Dad, Which Makes us Cousins? WHAT THE HELL!" Dean yelled loudly.

"OH MY GOD!" Daisy Yelled also.

"Wait so we get to call them cousins? AWESOME!" Bo said with a smile.

"Great now can we go save the rest of the Ghost Adventures Crew Please? we can have this family reunion some other time." Savannah said as she stood up.

"Well whats the plan?" Jacob asked nicely.

"I don't really have one right now." Savannah said as she started thinking.

"We Can't just go balls deep without a plan." Luke said.

"Well what if we gave them what they wanted?" Savannah said as the whole farm went quiet.

"What do they want tho?" Aaron and Murdock said at the same time.

"They want Me... my powers but they know i don't know how to use them..." Savannah Sighed.

"What about a meeting?" Bo Asked as Jasper and Emmett walks in.

"What are yall talking about?" Jasper Asked.

"The Demons that have Jay and Billy from Ghost Adventures, we have to save them so we're making a plan." Courtney told them "but anyways Bo what are you talking about? a meeting?" She asked.

"Yeah! a meeting! like we meet in a field with them, say a couple of words to them" Bo said told everyone.

"Then if we get in a fight? what are we gonna do then?" Jensen asked.

"They're gonna kill us!" Zak said as he got the worry look on his face.

"Well we'll just use Stonewall Jackson's old tactic: when they think we're retreating, we attack" Jacob explained "I'm in the new confederate army and i know I'm not one of the generals but i know alot about fighting a war and this is mostly a war."

"Me and Courtney knows how to kill demons and we know how to save someone." Savannah said "i believe we can save them, but we're gonna have to have back up." She said as she sighed again.

"We can get Back up!" BA and Face said at the same time.

"Who?" Jared asked the men.

"They are talking about the Cullens, The Whitlocks and a group of men we know." Hannibal told everyone.

"Plus Bobby, John And Mary will be here soon, i can get Enos, Cletus and Rosco to come help too." Jesse said as Jared spoke up.

"No! We're sorta on their bad sides..." Jared said awkwardly.

"HAHAHA We all are! But they'll help The Hamilton sisters. trust me." Bo Said laughing his ass off.

"Okay Bo, is there anyone else you'd like to call upon at this moment?" Savannah asked Bo nicely.

"Wait!" Sam says as he walks into the living room to get three Books And walks back into the kitchen. "What about these folks? they got locked in these books And we can't get them out unless it's a huge fight." Sam asked and told.

"Who are they?" Courtney asked.

Sam lies the books on the table And says "Ncis, Criminal minds and CreepyPasta, yes all fanfictions are real." He continued "Slenderman isn't what people think he is, he's really proper and very smart! He sure as hell can help us fight."

"What about these two then? What can they do?" Jared asked.

"Geebs and Hotchner can help control the problem And they have weapons so that's a plus for both of them." Dean told them "But the only people that can take them out has to be Related to royalty, stupid rule I think." Dean complained.

"Uh Dean! We have the freaking Hamilton sisters!" Luke yell at Dean then smacked him upside the head "Idiot..."

"Boys stop! But yeah the girls can get them out but we're gonna have to have more people or some more creatures, we need more supernatural powers." Jesse said as he sighed and started to think.

"Fight fire with fire? only if we had some witches or something like that." Aaron Sighed.

"Let me call someone right quick then." Daisy said as she picked up the house phone when suddenly a flash of light flashes before their eyes.

"No need to call Daisy! We're right here." A young lady said.

"Piper, Phoebe and Page! We haven't seen yall for a long time! It's good to see yall!" Bo Said excitedly.

"Yes we know hahaha it's good to see you too Bo!" Page laughed as she hugged Bo.

"We heard you all needed some help, again demons? Right?" Piper asked.

"Yes demons, we're gonna have a war between us and them." Jacob told Piper quickly.

"Wait who's this? he's not from around here right?" Phoebe Asked As she walked around the table looking At Jacob.

"Actually no He's from Hiawassee! He's My Boyfriend And I'm Savannah! Savannah Hamilton." She said as she walks over towards Jacob.

"She's very territorial over her Boyfriend, she's afraid he's gonna end up dead And we'd have to explain it to his mom." Courtney joked sorta.

"Shut up Courtney!" Savannah yelled at her older sister.

"Stop both of you!" Jensen yelled At the girls.

"Just remember! This is how kids are!" Savannah and Courtney yelled back.

"Your so Annoying!" Jensen yelled again.

"Jensen stop. Your Arguing with a teenager and a 22 year old." Jared told Jensen.

"Anyways let's get this show on the road!" Savannah said as she opens the books, lightening flashed, thunder cracked And rain started to Hit the ol tin roof when suddenly, there stood a tall man in a black suit with no face, A shorter man with gray hair and a Gray suit, a man with black hair and a black suit. With a lot of other creeps and people.

"Well hello children." The tall slender man Said.

"OH MY GOD! SLENDY!" Savannah screams of happiness.

"Ohkay Fangirl. calm the hell down!" Zak said as he crossed his arms with a smartass grin.

"Hahaha, I'm guessing we know who the fangirl is!" Emmett laughs.

"He talks!" Courtney starts laughing at Emmett.

"Naw shit. Sherlock." Savannah said as she smacked her older sister.

"Ow! Buttwhipe!" Courtney yelled.

"Lets just get everything ready! We're we can get Billy and Jay back." Aaron Said "What's first?" He asked.

"First we find a place to have the meeting or fight." Geebs said as he walked to the door.

"Alright let's go." Jesse Told everyone.

'They all went out to the Barn where they found something you wouldn't expect, A secret room underneath the Barn with A million different weapons. (Something you'd think the Government would have! Like at Area 51. Idk but that's how I'd want to see it, like It'd be all spy like with all the different weapons, like alien weapons. But that's just how I'd see it y'all can see it like anything else it's up to the readers but) there was a million different cars And another room with a million books and computers.'

Savannah's P.O.V

"Oh My God! This is amazing, It's just awesome! A nerds paradise! Well besides the cars and weapons. Maybe it's just my paradise. I wonder if dad would let me do something like this in the basement! But with a gaming room!? Oh yes! Total nerding out. This is all amazing! I'm beginning to love Hazzard! Although the demons are alittle annoying... But everything else is amazing! I'm not even missing my phone! Because I don't need it! Although I wish I could tweet about this! But I guess it's about time we fight!"


End file.
